Sing Me A Lullaby
by christmasdarren
Summary: No matter how much Blaine may love sleeping, he'll always love Kurt more. Fluffy One-Shot.


**A/N: **Hi guys! I'm sorry, I've been such a terrible person I know. I posted the first chapter of MTT almost a year ago this is so bad oh my god. Ok. Well. I'm getting back into the swing of things with this drabble, hopefully there'll be more fanfics to come - possibly even more chapters of Maybe This Time. Thank you guys for reading! I love you all! Xoxo.

(PS - I am no way affiliated with Glee, FOX, Ryan Murphy, etc etc blah blah blah)

* * *

Blaine could feel his phone vibrating annoyingly beside him on the bed, but in all honesty he was too tired to care.

He felt around until his hand gripped firmly around the device and flung it across the room. Completely content with his actions, Blaine drifted back off into a blissful land full of bow-ties and 50% off sales on hair gel and a certain incredible boy he got to call his boyfriend.

Except now the rapid buzzing was piercing through his dreams and all he could focus on was the fact that he was going to kill whoever was calling him at 3 in the morning.

Groaning, Blaine got up and absently searched for his phone, finding it and throwing himself back onto his bed.

"Hello?" He mumbled grumpily.

"Blaine?" Kurt's timid voice rang through the speaker. "Did I wake you? Oh, I totally woke you. I'm so sorry, baby, go back to sleep."

"No, no! Kurt, it's fine!" Blaine spoke quickly, hoping the odd tone he was receiving from Kurt's end was just a figment of his sleep-induced brain. They'd been dating for 5 months now, but Blaine knew Kurt still got hesitant when he did things they were fully allowed to do, like calling each other at 3 in the morning.

"I just… You're okay, right?" Blaine's stifled a short burst of laughter, sobering up as he recognized the register of Kurt's voice - the one he switched to whenever he was scared. After being there for all of the tormenting and the bullying Kurt endured at McKinley, Blaine never wanted to hear that tone of complete and utter fear in his voice ever again.

"Yeah, of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" Blaine sat up against his headboard, absent-mindedly searching for his keys just in case he had to pop over to Kurt's house for whatever reason. "Kurt, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I was just… being stupid. It's nothing, I'm fine. Go back to bed."

"Kurt Hummel, don't you dare hang up this phone," Blaine meant for it to come off jokingly, but it ended up sounding like a scold. "What's the matter? Are _you_ okay?"

It was silent for a minute before Kurt responded with, "I had a dream."

"A dream? Like Martin Luther King?" Blaine chuckled softly, growing wary when he didn't get a response. "Kurt, seriously, come on. What's going on? Did you have another dream about Karofsky?"

"No, I… I had a dream about you, actually," Kurt took a deep breath. "We were driving home from Breadstixs and we got in an accident and you threw yourself in front of the me to save me which I know doesn't really make much sense but then you were in the hospital and I -"

"Woah, woah. Kurt, slow down." His words had come out in a single breath, as if he was afraid if he took his time to relive the memory it would actually happen.

"It was just really bad, okay? And I woke up crying and I didn't know what to do. I just needed to make sure you were okay."

"Well, I've got all my toes and fingers accounted for. You want me come over and prove to you that I'm perfectly fine?" Blaine smirked, his heart swelling with warmth at the small burst of giggles his boyfriend had made at the suggestive tone.

"I think I'll be alright, thanks." The two of them shared a comfortable silence as Blaine replayed the sound of Kurt's laughter in his head. It was easily one of his favourite sounds, but maybe not as great as the soft moans Kurt made while they were making out.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Could you… could you maybe sing to me? To help me fall asleep?" Kurt's voice grew quiet again, but this time Blaine could tell it was from the need for sleep he was succumbing to rather than shyness.

"Mmm… let me think about that," Blaine could hear Kurt huffing playfully on the other end. "Yeah, sure, why not." Walking to the other side of the bedroom, he put the iPhone on speaker phone and set it atop the small piano he had set up. He sat down and rested his fingers against the keys, letting them do what felt natural.

"I love this song," Kurt mumbled as Blaine started softly singing the words to Teenage Dream, just loud enough for Kurt to find comfort in, but quiet enough that he wouldn't wake the entire house. "I love _you_."

He finished the last few notes of the song, his room quickly filling with the sounds of Kurt's breathing, soft and steady as he fell deeper into sleep.

Crawling back into bed, he placed his phone next to his pillow and let the noise sooth him.

All of a sudden he didn't care that he had to get up in less than 2 hours to do a math exam, his last thought being that he could easily spend forever singing Kurt to sleep.


End file.
